This invention relates generally to the visor arts and more particularly to a removably attachable visor adapted for use with a headset of the type employed in radio communications.
In many situations, such as private and commercial aviation, a visor is desirable to protect a person's eyes from visually adverse conditions such as direct sunlight, high intensity artificial light or reflected glare. The head gear or headsets to which the invention relates include, but are not limited to, radio communication headsets such as those used by pilots incorporating speakers mounted in the ear pieces with an attached boom condenser microphone worn over the head and hearing protection sets. Typically, when a conventional visor is used with a headset, the visor is worn over the headset, or the headset is worn over the visor. In this situation the visor may be in one of several forms such as a cap having a brim visor or a headband with an attached visor.
A problem with wearing a separate visor either over or under a headset is that the combination becomes cumbersome and uncomfortable after extended periods of wear. For example, with a cap worn under a headset the headset must be enlarged in order to accommodate the additional material of the cap and features of the cap often get pressed into the wearers head causing discomfort. In order to wear a cap over the headset the cap must be greatly enlarged to accommodate the headband of the headset and any additional equipment which may be mounted thereto.
When a visor mounted to a headband or the like is used in conjunction with a headset, the headband worn over the headset may excessively compress the ear covering portion of the headset against the users head and/or ears causing discomfort or, when worn under the headset, may flex the headband of the headset outwardly causing improper seating of the headset over the users head. Furthermore, when the visor is worn under a headset the headset must be removed each time the visor is removed. As an additional matter, when a user desires to temporarily reposition a portion of the headset, such as removing one ear piece while leaving one ear piece on, the visor worn under or over the headset is displaced since it is not an integral part of the headset.